


One For The Money, Two For The Show

by supposedly_archer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Champagne, F/M, Heavy Angst, One Shot, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Reader-Insert, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: You had a speech, you’re speechlessLove slipped beyond your reachesAnd I couldn’t give a reasonChampagne problems-Champagne Problems, Taylor Swift
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 3





	One For The Money, Two For The Show

**Author's Note:**

> haha. i am so sorry. i cried multiple times writing this. stephen doesn't deserve this

You could barely see through your tears as you drove down a dimly lit, empty street. You realize as you were passing a random street sign that you couldn’t see properly and pulled off to the side of the road, knowing that you could easily get yourself into an accident. 

As if on cue, raindrops begin to splatter on your windshield. You put your car in park before leaning back in your seat, finally letting the tears fall down your face. You let out a choked sob as you unbuckle your seatbelt and push your seat back so you can hug your knees to your chest. 

You continue to sob as you continuously replay the events that had occurred just moments before. 

***

It was just supposed to be a simple dinner date with Stephen. That was it. Just dinner. He would arrive home from the hospital at 5 pm, and would quickly get changed out of his scrubs into a suit jacket and slacks. You’d already be at the venue, and Stephen would arrive right on time. Just like he always did. 

It was perfectly normal up until the end when Stephen suddenly got very quiet. He was staring at his hands which were folded in his lap. As if he were contemplating something. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” You say, leaning forward and resting your elbows on the table. Stephen looks up at you, almost startled by the fact that you’d spoken. You raise an eyebrow. “Is something up?” 

Stephen shakes his head. “No, no. Nothing’s wrong.” He smiles reassuringly, but he still seems off. 

“Are you sure?” You question, scanning his face. He looks away from you, letting out a deep breath. 

“I wanted to ask you something,” Stephen tells you quietly, going back to studying his hands. 

“What is it?” You ask. You have an inkling of an idea, but you’re praying to God it’s not what you think it is. 

He pauses for a moment, and you watch Stephen pull out a small velvet box from the inside of his suit jacket. You feel as if your heart has crawled up to your throat. He opens it slowly, revealing a beautiful, glittering diamond ring that sat snugly in the middle. 

You say nothing, you can’t move, frozen in time. You know that Stephen is talking and giving a speech about your love and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with you, but it’s all just a ringing in your ears. 

You feel a few stray tears fall down your face and when Stephen calls out your name it finally breaks you out of your hellish trance. You lock eyes with him, and it’s like you can see the sparkle and excitement disappear from his eyes. 

You do your best to choke out an “I’m sorry” to him before grabbing your purse and walking out of the restaurant as fast as your legs could carry you. 

You know that there are people staring at you, but your only goal is to get to your car. You quickly climb in, jamming the key in the ignition and speeding off to God knows where. 

You decide to stay at your mom’s house, about an hour away. You couldn’t bear to go back to your house. Not now. Not ever. 

***

Stephen knows that other people are staring. Giving him pitying looks and whispering to their companions. He throws an undetermined amount of cash on the table, plenty enough to cover the bill and tip the waiter generously. 

He walks out of the restaurant, clutching the small velvet box so tightly in his hand that his knuckles turn white. Stephen climbs into his car slowly, feeling as if his whole body has gone numb. 

He doesn’t cry until he walks into your shared condo. There, on the counter, Stephen sees a bouquet of morning glories, your favorite, as well as two glass flutes and a bottle of champagne. Dom Perignon, to be exact. 

Stephen slowly takes a seat at the counter, staring at the blue flowers. He feels tears begin to roll down his cheeks and he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. 

He contemplates opening the champagne bottle but decides not to. Stephen just sits there, leaning forward to rest his head on his folded arms, as if he were taking a quick nap. 

The fabric of his suit jacket soaks up his tears, and he’s not sure how long he stays there. Sitting at the kitchen counter, with a bottle of Dom Perignon, a bouquet of flowers, and an engagement ring.

He was left with nothing but champagne problems. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift  
> (if stephen strange proposed to me, I would simply say yes. rip to y/n, but i'm different)


End file.
